The Boy of Her Dreams
by masterofthez
Summary: Join Georgia, after a long day's training, as she has a dream about a boy around the same age that will change her life forever... or very little. one-shot


**Hello this is my first Pokemon story so if i do something wrong please tell me. I have not taken any creative writing classes do please inform me on how I can inprove or if you have an idea of what else I should do.**

_I shook his hand. I see something. What was it? An opportunity. This could work out great if I do this right. I lean in-_

* * *

In a small hotel room at a Pokemon center a teenage girl awakes from her dream. At first she does not know where she is. "Oh yeah. I checked in late." Looking down at herself she sees that she is wearing the same thing she wore today. Well everyday really. She even still has her hat on. After realizing all of this she changes into her pajamas, green pants and shirt with snowflakes all over them. She lies back in her bed, but then she realizes something odd.

"What was I just dreaming about? I always dream about battles, but I can't seem to remember the battle in this one. Only the aftermath, and this one didn't even have the decency to finish." She continues this train of thought until, "Stop worrying about this. It was just a dream." With that final thought this red head drifts back to sleep, but before sleep overtakes her she has one last thought, 'Did the boy I was battling have a Pikachu?'

_I through my Poke-ball at the field and my trusted Beartic comes out ready to battle. I look over at my opponent. He didn't reach for a Poke-ball. This Raven haired boy just raised his arm, and his yellow mouse ran across and jumped on the field, also ready to battle. The boy looked up and his Brown eyes contacted with my eyes of blue. I feel so happy and so excited just binging here, because of the battle that we are about to undertake or something else, I do not know. Something tells me it's the latter._

_"Are you ready Georgia?" he calls from the other side of the plan grassy field we shall be using as a stadium. It takes me a second to realize what he is saying. I got too lost in thought._

_"I am, and if you don't mind Ash I'll make the first move." I would say I pushed back all other thoughts, but that would not be true. When I started this battle all my thought just seemed to leave. All my thoughts were on mine and Ash's Pokemon. The thought of victory was also absent. "Beartic use Slash!" My bear's claws began to glow and she ran to the other side right at the small electric type._

_Not beginning one to wait the teen responds," Pikachu use Quick Attack to get behind Beartic." Less than a second later the electric rodent began to run at my Beartic with a line of light fallowing him. The Pikachu got close. Beartic slashed her claws. Because of the yellow creature's amazing speed, I can't tell weather Slash made contact . "Now use Thunderbolt!"_

_Pikachu's body began to get converd with lighting, a second that later that lighting was hitting Beartic. When the lighting stopped Beartic went to one of her knees." Now fallow up with Iron tail!" As the mouse's tail began to glow and turn metal, I got an idea. Pikachu got close and then,_

_"Quick, Rock Smash!" The ice-type's hand beings to blow red. She swings it around and hits Pikachu. If he was at a better angle I'm positive he could equal or even overpower my Rock Smah. Lucky for me that is not the case and Pikachu gets knocked to the side. This does damage, no doubt .Looking strait I see Ash's face. A face of concern for his partner. Suddenly all of my thoughts of the battle got pushed aside and were replaced with once of concern. But they can't be for the Pikachu. Who am I concerned for? Is it… is it maybe Ash? But why-_

_"Electro Ball." It seems that Rock Smash did not hit Pikachu as far back as I had hopes. The battle between me and my 'foe' continue. As it goes on whether he gets hit or I get hit, notice I am smiling the whole time. WHY? I'm Georgia the Dragon Buster. I live to fight and defeat dragons. Why would I have fun fighting this person who does not even use dragon types? Yet, here I am having the best fight of my life. "Beartic Ice Beam!" What looks like blue lightning heads strait for Pikachu. Looking at Ash I see a face dread suddenly change to a face of confidence. _

_"Pikachu charge up an Electro Ball and wait." What is he thinking? One more good hit and I win. This is not the time to be trying something new. The Ice Beam is very close. I'm going to win this. "Now throw Electro Ball in the air." What!? He throws the ball the second before the beam makes contact and- Is the Ice Beam fallowing to Electro Ball!? Incredible. That is not something you just know how to do or plan for. Ash had an idea and knew his Pikachu could do it. As the ball and beam get higher in the air they explode into what looks like sparkling snow. It is truly the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. _

_"Pikachu Iron Tail!" I look at the field just in time to see Beartic to get knocked on the ground by a swift Iron Tail. Breatic hits the ground and I lose. _

_I hold out my Poke-ball, "Beartic return." I sigh. I don't get mad or blame my defeat on something else. Why I'm I doing this? I never act like this at the end of a battle. I enjoyed this battle even though it ended in my defeat. Is it because of the battle or maybe it was the trainer I just confronted. I just can't tell _

_"Good job Buddy." I look up and see my opponent petting his partner for a job well done. I blink and I finally see clearly what I've been asking this whole time. The trainer. It was always the trainer. Why this was so fun. Why I was losing focus from the times I looked at him. Why even though I lost, I still feel like I won. It was Ash. His love for battling combined with his compassion with so many Pokemon is just the perfect blend for him. Ash looks up and sees me standing there and gives me a smile. If I haven't been blushing then I defiantly am now. "Hey good Battle Georgia." He stands up and walks towards me. _

_"Yes, you were great though in the fight ." I just sounded like a love sick Lillipup. Looking at him he ether did not notice or did not care. I shook his hand. I see something. What was it? An opportunity. This could work out great if I do this right. I lean in and before I knew it are lips made contact. If the electric snow was the most beautiful sight in the world then this is the feeling to go with it. I hope this lasts forever._

* * *

The second time Georgia woke up it was around seven o' clock. Unlike last time she remembered this dream in full. "What a stupid dream. As if I the dragon buster could ever" She could not bring herself to continue talking. Was it that stupid of an idea? Georgia knew that dreams were not to be taken that seriously, but as she was think the feeling for the trainer from Kanto were not something that was made up just for her dream. 'Maybe I do have feelings for Ash.'

"Well maybe I do. So what? I'm still going train and get stronger so I can beat any dragon type. I may have a crush but my goals come first! I won't let anything get in the way of that. But who knows maybe next time I see, fight and win against the 'Dragon Master', I'll see if Ash want to hang out. Just the two of us..." A smile has now come over her face. As she get ready to head out once more she is truly look forwards to her next rival encounter, and hope that the boy of her dreams is there.

* * *

**Confidenceshipping. Who would have though? I choose to start with this for two reasons. One I really like Pete the Rock's AshxGeorgia stories. Two I wanted start working with a character that has little in the way of character. It's not that Georgia has no personality, but more that she has done very little in the show so I could work with a blank slate. If you understand what I'm saying. So review and send me some ideas for other stories. **


End file.
